The present invention relates to a diagnostic system, and more specifically relates to a diagnostic system, which can visually show operational condition of machines so as to provide data for detecting abnormal signs of the machines.
Conventionally, a programmable controller with a computer system has been known as a diagnostic system. In the programmable controller, the built-in microprocessor detects abnormal physical value, which is detected when the machine falls into an abnormal condition, and the microprocessor shows parts of the machine having trouble and the type of trouble.
However, the above noted programmable controller has the following disadvantages. The programmable controller provides no signs to an operator until the machine falls into an abnormal condition or breaks down, so that a manufacturer or a user begins to repair the machine after the trouble occurs. Therefore, the manufacturer must secure maintenance workers, and the user incurs economic damage because machine operation stops.